Sleeping Lincoln
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After convincing Lincoln to come with her to a concert on a school night. Luna finds herself in a situation as her brother is in a deep sleep and refuses to wake up, to make matters worse Lincoln has a big test that could affect his grade. Now Luna has to do everything that she can to help her brother Ace the test.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

It was a mid afternoon Monday in Royal Woods, and the school day was running smoothly. Especially at the elementary school, because in Mrs. Johnson's fifth grade classroom. Her students were working on a math worksheet; they were as silent as a worm and really focused on their work.

Their attention were then cut short as Mrs. Johnson walked out from behind her desk while clapping her hands to address her class.

"Alright class times up! Put down your pencils and hand over your worksheets."

The class handed their papers to the people in front and Mrs. Johnson picks them up, she places them on her desk. Before she returned her attention to the class.

"Alright everyone as you all know we're having a big test tomorrow on the things we learned this year. So I remained you, make sure you study, get plenty of sleep, and get extra focus because this test will be on your grade."

The class nodded.

"Excellent, now get out your books for English."

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde exited the school and headed down the street towards each others houses. As they walked Lincoln noticed that Clyde looked a little bit nervous, and had sweat coming down his face.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I'm so nervous about this test. What if I fail and get a bad spot on my personal record, what if I have to stay in summer school, what if my dads send me to military school, what if-"

Lincoln grabbed his friends shoulders and shook him, "Clyde your babbling!"

Clyde shook his a head and breathed in and out, "Sorry Lincoln, I'm just scared that I might fail this test."

Lincoln patted his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry buddy, with enough studying you can ace that test."

"You sure?"

"Positive! Besides like what my sister Lisa says, studying makes perfect."

Clyde smiles over the advice, "Your right Lincoln! If I study then I'll do good!" Clyde grabs Lincoln's hand and shook it in gratitude. "Thanks pal!"

"Your welcome buddy." Lincoln then started to walk away from Clyde, "Now if you need me, I'm going to go study to."

The two friends wave goodbye and Lincoln walked off to his house.

When he entered he found his sisters (minus Luna) on the couch watching TV. Lori takes notice of him and greeted him. "Hey Lincoln wanna watch TV with us?"

"Sorry guys, I got an important test tomorrow and I need all the time to study for it."

"Okay Lincoln."

"You want me to put a force field in front of your door to stop any of us from bugging you?" Lisa asked.

Lincoln shook his head, "No thanks Lisa, I should be good."

He goes upstairs to his room, he goes into his desk shelf and picked up a rectangular sign where he proceeded to place it on his doorknob and shut the door. On the sign was the words 'Do Not Disturbed!"

With the sign on his door Lincoln knew that no one was going to bug him while he was studying, so he sat down on his chair and opened his text book to begin his studying.

* * *

Meanwhile in Luna's/Luan's room.

Luna was rocking on her guitar playing a funky melody, she bobs her head up and down. She then gets on one foot and bounced backwards, Luna then runs up to the bunk bed and climb the latter to her bed. There at the top she jumps off and lands perfectly onto her knees, she then raises her hands up into a rock pose.

"THAT WAS ROCKING!" She shouted out loud.

Luna puts her guitar gently down and gets up while she was catching her breath, after all after spending three hours rocking on her guitar can take a lot out of a girl. She then goes over to her beanbag, where she sat down and grabbed the bottle of water that was next to it. She takes a few chugs before laying down with her knees crossed, and hands behind her head.

She was excited about tonight, because the rock band Peter and The Gaffers were going to be playing at the night club tonight. Luna had listen to one of their songs four weeks ago, and while they weren't as good as Mick Swagger, she was still stoked on their song. So when she heard about them playing at the Nighty time night club here in Royal Woods. She immediately bought the tickets, of course this was on a school night, and it was her parents number one rule to never go out late on a school night as it would cause one of their children to be all tired and even sleep during a class.

But Luna was the queen of music after all, and if there was a place that played rock or any kind of music she had to be there to see if it was rad or not. Luna was also the master of sneaking out, she had many ways out and many ways in, she rarely gets caught, and when she does she simply be more careful.

Now Luna was facing a problem, sure she had the tickets and a way in and out of the house. But the big problem was who was going to go with her to the concert, she didn't want to go alone as it was more fun to be there with a friend. She asked Chunk first but he had his own performance at the English Tavern, she asked her crush Sam but she said that she needed sleep due to rocking out all day on Sunday, plus her mom told her that if she fell asleep in school again, she'll take away her band privileges. This was also the same story with her other bandmates.

So Luna couldn't bring any of her friends, and she couldn't ask her family members due to them most likely saying they needed their sleep or in Lola's case tattle on her for wanting to go to a concert on a school night and for revenge on ruining her beauty sleep.

Luna sighed with some sadness it really was no fun being at a concert alone. Luna gazes at the ceiling wondering what to do with her crisis. Until an idea pops into her head, she knew one sibling that would be fun to go to a concert with, a sibling that likes rock music just as much as she does, and of course a sibling that she absolutely loved spending time with. Her one and only little brother Lincoln.

Of course he to will say he needed his sleep, but with enough convincing she could get him to come with her. And they will have an awesome night, spending their time together as brother and sister.

So with a grin on her face, Luna nodded as her decision was made. Tonight, she and her little brother will go to the concert and have a rocking time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Lincoln came into his room in his pajamas as he got ready for bed, even despite it only being eight thirty. Lincoln had decided to go to bed early tonight so that he could have all the well needed rest and energy for the big test tomorrow.

He had actually manage to get a lot done while getting ready for bed, such as brushing his teeth, shower, and using the bathroom before bed. It was a lot faster since his sisters were down stairs doing their own things; which meant no large crowds in the bathroom.

Speaking of getting things done he also did a lot of studying that afternoon, he went over every single thing not once but five times. He did it five times to make sure that he got the answers memorize.

"Well I believe I'm ready for the test, but just to make sure I better go over everything tomorrow morning."

Lincoln then switches off his light, and climbed into bed. As he got settle under the covers he could hear the noises that his sisters were making from the living room. It didn't bother him instead it helped him get more relaxed until he fell asleep.

* * *

The clock struck midnight in the Loud house. The house was completely dark with no strands of noise anywhere, save for the few snores that came from some of the Louds.

Lincoln slept soundly as he faced his wall, he was currently dreaming about him being Ace Savvy.

His room was silent, save for his snores. The noiseless room was then interrupted as the sound of his door silently creaking open and close filled the area, a shadow of a person blocked out the moonlight from him. A hand gently goes on his shoulder and shook him lightly, Lincoln groaned as he got interrupted from his sleep; he slowly sits up and looks at the intruder that came into his room.

His vision was a little blurry so he could only see the person's outline. Eventually his blurriness faded which revealed that the figure was his older sister Luna in her purple jacket. She smiled at him warmly with her hands now at her side. Lincoln gives an annoyed and confused look, he was annoyed that one of his sisters woke him up in the middle of the night, but confused on why one of sisters woke him up. Usually when this happens it was always the younger sisters that woke him up due to having a bad dream. So when it turned out that one of his older sister woke him up he couldn't help but feel a little surprise.

"Luna what are you doing? It's midnight." He said tiredly.

"Hey bro, I know its late and all. But I've been thinking when's the last time we've spent some time together?" She whispered as she put her hands behind her back.

"On Saturday. Now why are you bringing this up now?" He replied as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Luna pulls her hand out and presented Lincoln the concert tickets in such a quick movement that it made Lincoln jump. "Simple little bro, there's this wicked concert tonight and I want you to join me."

"Wait tonight?" He said in alarm.

"Yep." Luna simply stated.

"But we have school tomorrow or later more precisely. Besides it's mom and dad's rule to never leave late on a school night."

Luna waved it off, "Pfft! Yeah, but it doesn't matter if we don't get caught."

Lincoln lets out a sigh as he looked at his bed sheets for a bit, before looking back up at his older sister.

"I would love to go and all, but you see Luna I got this big test later and I need all the energy I can get." "Plus I don't want to get caught by mom or dad." Lincoln lays back down and turned his face away from Luna.

Luna gently turned him around and lifted him back up in an upright position. She puts her hands on his shoulders to keep him from laying back down, with that smile still on her face.

"Come on bro it will be fun. Besides concerts will give you an energy to help you ace that test. Your also a smart kid, I'm sure you can beat that test easily."

Lincoln sighed again, "Can't you go alone Luna."

Luna lets out a small frown, "It's no fun to go to a concert alone, it will be even less fun without my favorite little bro there with me." She then goes into the infamous puppy eyes. Lincoln looked at them and then sighed in defeat as he knew that he was no match for his sister's secret weapon.

"Okay fine, but I better be well energize for the test later or else I'm doomed."

Luna instantly smiled in excitement and pulled her brother into a hug. "Radical dude, now lets get you prepared."

She releases him from hug and went to his desk drawer, where she got out his usual shirt, pants, underpants, and shocks she places them on his bed, and removed the sheets from Lincoln's body.

Lincoln slowly reached for his shirt and pulled it off along with the rest of his clothes. Luna turned around, listening to her brother get undress and redressed into his usual outfit. Hearing the last of his clothing getting on him, she decided it was safe enough to turn around now. Lincoln was sitting on the bed with his upper body leaning forward and eyes half open.

Seeing this Luna took it upon herself to put his shoes on and tie them on tightly. She then gently pulls Lincoln onto his feet, she also grabbed his red jacket and handed it to him. "Here bro its cold out there."

"Thanks." He mumbled lowly before putting it on.

"Great now lets go bro."

Lincoln looked up at his sister in confusion, "How are we going to get out? The stairs aren't exactly the most quietest thing here."

Luna smiled in a sneaky way, "Easy bro just follow me." She grabbed his hand and opened his door, she takes a look around to make sure that no one was in the bathroom or coming up after getting a midnight snack. Seeing no one Luna leads Lincoln towards the laundry vent, she opens it and then picked Lincoln up and moved him above the open vent.

Lincoln felt his tiredness go away as he looked down the vent in panic and then looked at his sister with that panic look. Luna gently smiled at him, "Don't worry bro there's a soft pile of clothes down below."

Luna releases him sending him into the dark vent below. Lincoln closes his eyes waiting for the coming pain of impacting the cold, hard concrete floor, but there was no pain instead there was only the feeling of hitting soft clothes cushioning his fall.

Lincoln lifted his upper body up while shaking like a leaf. He then slowly crawled out of the pile of clothes and got to his feet, behind him Luna fell onto the clothes she lefts out a few laughs, before getting up herself. "See Lincoln that wasn't so bad."

"Please don't make me do that again." He stated as he was still shaking.

"Anyway dude, its time for the easy part." Luna walked towards the basement window, she opened it and climbed out. She turns around to help Lincoln, he grabbed her hand and got pulled up until he was outside of the house.

The cool night wind hit his cheek, taking away the last reminisce of his sleepiness.

Luna patted his back, "See that was easy."

"Wait I just thought of something."

"What is it bro?"

"What if Luan gets up to use the bathroom, she's going to noticed that you aren't there."

"Simple I use pillows, a brown wig, and Cliff."

"Cliff?"

"To make it look like I'm breathing."

"Oh."

"Yep its the oldest trick in the book."

"How many times did you sneak out exactly?"

"I lost count after a hundred."

Lincoln gave her a stun look, Luna ignored this, and instead grabbed his hand again. Leading him away from the house, and towards the upper part of town.

* * *

"Well bro here we are!" Luna stated as she presented the 'Nighty Time, Night Club'

It was a small brick made building with two glass windows on the front, it also had potted plants in the front, and a blue sign with the building's name flashing on it.

"This looks nice." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, it's not a grand place or anything, but its still a cool place."

They walk up to the doors where a bulky guy in a nice suit stood guard. He looks down at the two and extended out his hand. "Tickets please."

Luna handed him the tickets, and he stepped aside to allow the two siblings in. They step up to the door, but Luna then turned to her brother. "Okay before we go in bro. I must warn you that this place can get pretty wild! So please stick with me at all times."

Lincoln nodded his head, Satisfied with that answer Luna opened the doors and entered the building with her little brother.

The inside was square shape with a bar stand on the east side, booths all around the other walls, a small descent with a light up floor, and a wooden stage in the middle. On the stage Peter and The Gaffers were setting up their equipment.

"Looks like were a bit early, come on bro lets sit at one of the booths until the show starts."

"Okay Luna."

The two go to the closest booth that was on the west side and got situated in it. Around them the club was busy as people talked in excitement about Peter and The Gaffers, or just talking about stuff that happen to them or others recently.

"Oh man bro, I can't wait for you to hear these guys. There so rocking."

"Really?"

"Yeah man! Once I heard one of their songs and then I was totally hooked. And I just know that you're going to get hooked to."

Lincoln smiled, "Will see about that."

"Trust me dude your going to love them."

A bar tender approached the table with a notepad and pen in his hands. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"Yeah dude, a root beer for me and a soda for him."

He wrote their order on the notepad and walked off. He came back shortly later with their drinks; the two siblings took them and drank them until the glasses were empty.

"Ah! That was a good root beer."

Just then Peter the lead singer of the band picked up his microphone, "ALRIGHT ALL YOU CLUB PEOPLE! IT'S TIME TO ROCK!"

The area was instantly filled with cheers and shouts of excitement. The band began to use their instruments by shredding their guitars, keyboard, and drum, together the three began their song. People on the dance floor began dancing while other people outside the floor joined in.

Luna dragged Lincoln onto the dance floor, they stopped a few feet away from the front of the stage. Luna bobbed her head up and down, while her shaking her hands up and down as she did a rock pose. Lincoln however was tapping his foot up and down, with a smile on his face. He had to admit these guys were good, dare he say as good as SMOOCH.

Luna then turned to him, "See bro, I told you would like them."

"Yeah you were right." He admitted.

"Awesome! Now raise your hands in the air." She instructed.

Lincoln does so and accidently hit some teen in a black jacket under the chin. Feeling the impact Lincoln looked up at him in surprise before getting all nervous. The teen rubbed his chin and then looked down at the white hair boy in anger.

He grabs Lincoln by the collar, and lifted him to his angry face. "Your going to pay for that you little brat!"

He raised his fist to hit Lincoln in the face, but some arms wrapped around Lincoln's side and pulled him out of the teen's grip. The teen looked up at the person in anger as they took his beating bag away from him.

Luna places her brother behind her in a protective fashion, she had her fist clenched and big scowl on her face. "Back off my little bro dude!"

"He socked me in the chin! I'm just returning the favor!" He growled as he pointed at Lincoln, who hid behind his big sister in fear.

"It was an accident dude!"

"I don't care! Now move aside!" He demanded, but Luna wasn't taking any of that. She grabbed his collar and pulled him close to her face, "Listen here dude! If you lay one finger on his head, I'll send you to the hospital! And trust me you don't want that to happen! Now scram!" She growled.

The teen now shaking in fear over Luna's threat quickly took off in the other direction, leaving the two siblings alone.

After making sure that he was gone, Luna turned her attention to Lincoln she knelt down to his level and helped fix his ruffled up collar. After making it neat again she inspected him for any bruises or scratches, he was clean so Luna lets out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks Luna."

"Don't sweat it little bro." She replied while rubbing his hair.

"Now lets enjoy the rest of this concert." She got back up to her full height and placed her arm around her brother, drawing him more closer to her. Together the two rocked out through out the rest of the concert.

* * *

"Man that was a blast!" Lincoln said out loud as he and Luna walked down their street. Luna lets out a laugh over her brother's enthusiasm, she then pats his head, "See Lincoln it was fun."

"Thanks for taking me."

"Your welcome dude." The two stop in front of their house, "Now lets get in shall we."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy follow me." Luna leads him to the side of the garage, there leaning against the wall was a tall ladder. Luna picked it up, walked over to the side of the house, and placed it under Lincoln's window.

"Okay you first bro."

Lincoln nodded, he climbed up to the window, thankfully it wasn't locked so he opened it easily and entered through it, with Luna coming in closely behind him.

Now safely in his room the two sigh in relieve knowing that they were safe now.

"Well bro, what did you think of your first sneak out?"

"The concert was fun, but I want this to be my only time as I don't want to get in trouble."

Luna nodded, "Okay bro, but it was still fun having you with me." She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Night bro."

"Night Luna." Luna leaves his room, leaving him alone to dress back into his pajamas and climb back into bed. As he got settled under the covers again Lincoln glances over at his clock, to see that it was two thirty am. Seeing the time he got a bit nervous.

"Oh I hope I got energy for the test tomorrow."

Lincoln continued to think about that before he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep that will cause some problems later.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Luna woke up slowly while letting out a low groan as the rays from the morning sun shined on her. She groans and moans like a zombie as she sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes to get that gunk out (you know the gunk and stuff that are in your eyes after you wake up).

Luna felt very tired and was in no mood to get up, but she has always dealt with these late night concerts hangovers, so she knew exactly what to do to get rid of it. She slowly crawls out of bed, put her clothes on, walked slowly out of her room, towards the stairs where she passed some of her siblings that were waiting in line to use the bathroom.

She entered the kitchen, pulled out her coffee mug from the cabinet, and began to work on her special wake up drink. The drink was easy to make all she needed to do was make coffee, place two five hour energy drinks into the liquid, stir it a couple times, before finally drinking it.

After finishing her special wake up drink, Luna felt as good as new. She now had the energy to start the day, of course the effects of the special wake up drink wouldn't last the whole day; but luckily it usually wears off after Luna got home from school. Which meant she could have an innocent after school nap without any suspicions from her parents or siblings.

Speaking of siblings, Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lynn had just entered the kitchen, they all went to the cabinets and fridge to make their breakfast and coffee. Lori grabbed her mug, Lynn grabbed some waffles, Leni grabbed two pieces of bread to make some toast, and Luan was holding a blueberry muffin.

"Morning dudes, sleep well?" Luna greeted.

"Morning Luna." Lori replied as she placed her mug in the coffee machine.

Leni smiled brightly as she waited for the toast to be done, "Like I had the most amazing dream last night guys."

"What was it about dude?"

"Yeah, I'm dreaming to hear it." Luan lets out her trademark laugh while her siblings groaned, Lynn punched her on the shoulder which caused her to rub it in mild pain.

"Well I dreamed that I had made the most amazing dress in the world, it was blue, pink, and purple on the top, and zebra strip on the bottom. I gave it to a famous person and it so became one of the most famous dresses in the world. Everyone was wearing them: boys, girls, animals, icky bugs, and even the moon. Oh, it was such a nice dream."

"That does sound like a great dream Leni." Lori stated with a warm smile.

"Well I dreamed that I was a sports champion." Lynn butted in.

"Oh you dream that every time Lynn!" Lori said with an unimpressed look.

Lori turned to Luna, "Anyway Luna did you see Lincoln in here?"

"No."

Lori rubbed her chin, "Hmm that's weird, Lincoln usually the first one at the bathroom or kitchen."

"He's probably still sleeping." Lynn suggested as she took a bite off of her waffle.

"But Linky is usually up at this time." Leni countered.

Luna went wide eyed as they talked, she had forgotten that she took Lincoln out late to that concert last night, and since that was his first sneak out he is most likely still asleep due to him not being used to staying up very late. She wanted to smack herself for forgetting that, but right now she needed to get him up. And she really needed to do it before Lynn did as she started her way out the kitchen.

"I'll wake him." She said, but was then cut off by Luna who blocked her path. "Don't sweat it sis! I got this!"

"Are sure because its no big deal if I do it."

"Don't trouble yourself Lynn, I don't mind getting Lincoln. Besides knowing you, your just going slam open his door and yell at the top of your lungs."

Lynn shrugged in nonchalant, "True."

Luna then went up to Lincoln's room, she opens the door and found him fast asleep with his arms over his head and drool flowing down his chin. She goes over to his bedside and shook him gently on the chest.

"Bro, time to get up."

Lincoln only snores in response, Luna shook him harder but with no response what so ever. So she sat him up and just shook him back and fourth in fast speeds, Lincoln didn't even stir and just got out of Luna's grip and landed on his back.

Luna grew nervous, she then tickled him under the armpit but that caused his right hand to fly up and hit her in face very hard. The force actually sent her back a few feet, she rubbed her cheek in surprise. Lincoln however got onto his side and snored even louder.

Luna ran out of the room and quickly returned with her amps and guitar. She cranked it up to its loudest setting and with one stroke of her guitar released the loud noise which sent Lincoln's blanket off him, but Lincoln just continued to lay there unfazed. Luna put her guitar down as she grew more nervous, Lincoln wasn't actually a heavy sleeper and her along with her sisters and parents could wake him up easily.

But considering that not even her loud music could wake him, Luna grew worried for one they'll both get found out and two she remembers that he had a test today. She thinks of ways to wake him up, until an idea hits her. She picked Lincoln up and carried him to the bathroom, luckily her younger sisters were down stairs so she didn't have any run ins with them.

Inside the bathroom Luna turned the shower on, it was running very cold water out. Luna placed Lincoln in it and expected him to wake up to the cold water hitting his skin, but Lincoln just laid down in the tub and snored away as the cold water rained on his body.

"Man your heavy sleeper when you want to be bro." Luna said in stun and amazement. She turns the water off and sat down on the toilet placing both her hands on her chin while giving a sad and worried look.

"Aw man what am I going to do? If I can't get Lincoln up then he'll flunk that test, and get in massive trouble with the rents."

"Hey Luna what's taking so long?" Lori called out from downstairs. Luna poked her head out from the door, "Oh, uh, I found this note from Lincoln that said that he went to school early. To study for that test."

"Oh well I guess that's smart, though I wish he placed that note in the kitchen so we could see it. Anyway come on we need to get going."

"Actually Lori I'm getting a ride from Chunk, so you guys can go on without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, besides he owes me for, for, um, accidently snapping my drumming sticks."

"Well okay see you at school then."

Luna hears her siblings head out the door and shortly heard the van pullout and leave afterwards. She sighs in relieve for her siblings not finding out about this as she really didn't need them to get on her back now. But her problems were far from over as Lincoln was still asleep and had no sign on getting up.

She turns her attention to his sleeping form, he was now on his back with his left leg up in the air. Luna walked over to the tub and lean down, gently rubbing his cheek while showing a sad frown.

"I'm sorry about this little bro, but don't worry your big sis will find a way to help you pass that test." She sighs again, "But I don't how to do it."

Luna thinks of possible ways to get Lincoln to school, but none of her ideas seemed brilliant, she glances out the door and locked her eyes on Lisa's room. She smiles as an idea popped into her head, surely Lisa must have an invention that would help her. Luna quickly runs into the room, she goes over to Lisa's desk and began looking for something that would help her out.

She tosses some inventions that she didn't find was helpful to her, such as: a shrink ray, a hair growth machine, a dimension machine that was set to a world where there brother turns into a werewolf, and a machine that makes anything into candy. Luna then finally comes across one that would help her, it was a pair of robotic limbs with a Atari like controller next to it.

Luna picked the controller and shifted the joystick, one of the arms went up in response. Satisfied Luna grabbed the limbs and ran out of the room, ignoring the note that was next to the limbs that said they were in testing.

* * *

Lincoln was in an upright position in Luna's room, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants. Luna was on her knees carefully painting make up on Lincoln's eyelids, she smiled, satisfied after she put the finishing touches on him, now Lincoln look like he was awake thanks to the make up, and under his clothes were the robotic limbs, it was a bit of a struggle to get Lincolns clothes over the robotic limbs, but overall he looked like he was wide awake.

For her final touches Luna places a tiny camera that looks like a button on Lincoln's shirt, and a mini microphone in his shirt so that she could see and help Lincoln talk.

"Alright bro." She started as she got the controller out, "Let's get you moving."

She moved the joystick, Lincoln's legs move up and down, Luna pulled the joystick back towards her, Lincoln's legs went under him and pushed him forward onto the carpet face first. Luna moved the joystick around to get control, the result causes his legs to wildly move up, down, side to side until finally they got under his body. Luna did the arms next, and they did the same thing as the legs until they got under him.

Lincoln gets up slowly and steady as he got to his full height, he swayed backwards for a bit but Luna managed to sturdy him. "Okay we got you up, now lets get you moving."

So with the controller Luna made Lincoln moved forward, he walked like if he was dizzy and then bumped into a wall. Luna cringed at that, she made him move backward but that caused him to bump into the closet causing tons of stuff like Luna's instruments and Luan's gags to fall onto him. Luna rushes over and helps him up, Luan's cards and fake teeth fall off his head and shoulders in the process.

"This is going to be a challenge." Was all she had to say as she struggled to keep him upright.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

If one of you were to look at Lincoln as you were either walking down the sidewalk or driving in a car, you would be wondering if he had just got off the worlds fastest ride or drank something that he wasn't suppose to. As he was stumbling and awkwardly walking down the sidewalk with his head swinging back and fourth.

Luna was close behind her brother, working on the controls to keep him upright. It was a hassle to control the robotic limbs that were hidden under his clothes, as they were a bit jerky and delayed on her commands sometimes.  
It had been hard to get him out of the house as she had to maneuver him out of her room, turn him toward the stairs which was difficult as the robotics limbs had a hard time on turning and that caused Lincoln to nearly bump into the table with the vase on it and more walls. But perhaps the most hard part was getting him down the stairs as he had almost fallen down them five times, after his fifth near tumble Luna just decided to pick him up bridal style and carry him all the way to the front yard.

So now she and him had been traveling down this street, they were just one block away from Lincoln's school Luna took a quick look at the time on her phone, and sighed in relive that they had a full ten minutes before Lincoln's class started. Suddenly Lincoln had tripped from a bump in the side walk and fell, Luna quickly picked her bro back to his feet, she dusted off the dirt off his shirt.

His arms then jerked up and down in fast movements due to the robotic limbs glitching out a bit. Luna dodge the fraying arms, the arms then go limb swinging slowly at his side.

"Oh man this is going to be a tough day isn't it bro?"

Lincoln snored in replied, "Yeah I agree, but don't worry bro I will make sure that you will pass that test and make you have a good day."

She leans down and activated both the hidden camera and the microphone, she pulls out her phone to check to see that they were both working. From the phone she could see herself on the camera feed, next she spoke into the phone, "Testing, testing."

The words repeated out from the microphone, Luna smiled in satisfaction, "Alright they both work fine." A thought then came to her, if she wanted people to believe that Lincoln was talking, she needed to talk like him which meant no talking about music (unless SMOOCH was brought up), no English accent, no making any music out of anything, and most importantly don't go crazy if someone mention Mick Swagger.  
Of course this is going to be difficult as she had no idea how to act like her brother, but by George she was going to try her best to do it and nothing was going to stop her.

They continued on their way, and finally they turned the corner to Lincoln's school. Children were herding into the school with the exception of Clyde who is standing near the front waiting for his best friends arrival. Luna and Lincoln stopped near the flagpole, Lincoln swayed a bit but righted himself up. She pats his shoulder, "Okay Lincoln hope you do will on that test."

Luna leaves the area heading straight for her school, while walking she looks down on her phone; through the phone she could see Clyde walking towards Lincoln.

"Hi Lincoln." He said as he had his hand up for a high five.

"Hi dude, I mean Clyde." Lincoln awkwardly raises his hand, and gave him a pretty hard high five. Clyde shook his hand with a surprise look on his face as he never knew his friend could do a high five so hard, "Sorry buddy."

"It's okay, by the way how come Luna was with you?"

"Well being the awesome, and most caring older sister that she is. I, I mean Luna has decided to walk me to school."

"That was very nice of her."

"She was also helping me review questions for that test. By the way when is that test?"

Clyde gave Lincoln a confused look, "Second period remember."

Lincoln right arm twitched a bit, "Oh yeah, I have been studying so much that I forgot about when it was."

The school bell then rang, "Well look at that the bell, we better get to class."

Lincoln runs to the entrance running with his arms fanning backwards, he nearly bumps into other kids and nearly side armed Chandler (who of a this story is not going to be the big bad bully that would pick on Lincoln or someone else.) Clyde rushes after him to catch up.

* * *

While this was all happening Luna had just entered her school; moving the controls frantically to avoid the other kids, teachers, and various objects that were in Lincoln's way. He nearly hits a water fountain, but Luna had just barely dodged it.

"Hmm, I think I'm getting the hang of this." As soon she had said that Lincoln had turned and crashed into a set of lockers. "Whoops." She moves him backwards from the lockers, turns to the hallway, and headed for Mrs. Johnson's room and if she remembered from her days at the elementary school it should be past the corner of this hallway. She turns it and the camera showed Mrs. Johnson's class up ahead.

"Alright there it is."

Lincoln enters the room and stopped in front of the rows of desks, Luna now had a problem as she didn't know which seat was Lincoln's, other kids brushed past him and took their seats a few giving Lincoln a weird look as they wondered why he was just standing in front of the room.

Deciding not to make this more awkward for him, Luna moved him to the third row and sat him down in the middle desk. Clyde enters shortly afterwards and walked up to Lincoln with a very confused look on his face.

"Lincoln why are you sitting at Girl Jorden's desk? Your desk is over there?" Clyde pointed to a second desk of the final row.

Luna did a face palmed before speaking back into her phone, "Whoops, I guess I have been studying to much that it messed up my brain a bit." Lincoln laughs nervously before getting up and walked up to his desk. He turned to sit down, but his left arm twitched, sending it up and accidently slapped Rusty on the head.

"What the heck Lincoln!" Rusty yelled as he rubbed his head and gave Lincoln an annoyed look.

"Sorry dude, I mean Rusty."

Lincoln and Clyde sat down in their seats, Rusty grumbled a bit as he looked toward the front of the classroom along with everyone else.

"Hey Luna what are you doing?"

Luna jumped a bit over the familiar voice that came from behind her, she turns around to see Sam smiling at her.

"Oh hey Sam, I was just looking at this cool new app on my phone."

"Cool let me see." Sam turned Luna's hand upward to see the screen, on the screen she saw the back of kids heads and a familiar classroom, "Hey isn't that Mrs. Johnson's room?"

"Yeah." Luna answered in hesitation.

"Why is Mrs. Johnson's class being shown on this app?"

"Because, um, this app is like Google Maps. You can go anywhere and can unlock secret mini-games if you touch certain glowing items."

"Oh that's cool. What's this app called?"

"Its called 'World Wanderer'." Luna lied.

"I think I'll get this app later."

The school bell then rang, Sam let go of Luna's hand. "Well time for class."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Sam heads off to class leaving Luna to look down at her phone, "Okay don't worry bro, I can handle this."

Clyde turns to Lincoln, "You say something Lincoln?"

"No."

Clyde looked at him strangely before he returned his gaze back to the front of the class. Mrs. Johnson enters the classroom with her case of lesson plans, she puts them on her desk before addressing her class. "Good morning class, I hope you had a nice morning and studied hard for that test today."

Everyone nodded much to Mrs. Johnson's joy, "Great, so for today's English class we will continue on where we left off on Michael Crichton's Jurassic Park." She hands the books to the front of the class and they past it down to the others. When it got placed down in front of Lincoln, he struggled to pick the book up due to his hands going all over the place, they then finally landed on the book, they slowly close around it and picked it up, he turned to the page where they had left off on; which was on the part with the hadosaur stampede.

* * *

Luna entered her homeroom, Mr. Finn was at the board making there lesson plans for the day. Luna took her seat that was right next to Sam, around her other kids were either talking to each other or waiting for the class to start. Though it was a different case for Hank and Hawk who were busy punching and pushing each other while making dumb laughs behind Luna.

Luna disliked the two as they were nothing but bullies who loved to pick on little kids and destroy other people's property AKA smashing mailboxes, and teepeeing/egging houses. Not to mention that they also steal from kids, like on last Halloween where they stole everyone's candy and ruined whole neighborhood. Though to be fair she and her family got them back by scaring their pants off through Lucy's haunted maze. Oh how she loved the look on their faces.

But that incident didn't stop their bulling ways, the two still picked on little kids including some of her younger siblings; heck just last week Lynn had to fight one of them to get Lucy's pottery book back. Of course when she did get it back she was too late to stop them from ruining it, because they had crossed most of Lucy's poem's out, ripped out some of the pages and even put some non kid friendly drawings on them.

So it was safe to say that these two were the Loud family's enemy's.

Mr. Finn put the last of the lesson plans on the board, he turns around to face his class with a stern face. "Hank! Hawk! Stop horse playing!" The two bullies quickly complied and sat up straight looking like they were in some fancy restaurant.

Mr. Finn picks up his ruler and was about to go over the lesson plans, until he noticed Luna on her cellphone. He had a strict rule on cellphones in his class, so when he saw Luna with one he quickly went up to her and grabbed it along with the controller out of her hands.

"And you will get this back when class is over Mrs. Loud." He said as he placed the two things on his desk.

"But dude! I need that!" She protested.

"Oh this generation is so pathetic, you guys are all doomed once a big solar flare knocks out all the power. Now you can live one class period without this plastic thing."

"Burn." Luna heard Hawk said behind her.

"That's enough out of you Hawk!"

Hawk winced back a bit, "Sorry sir."

"Now then for today we are going to-" Luna paid no mind to Mr. Finn's lesson plans as she was to focused on her phone and the controller that were sitting on his desk. Without her working the controls and being Lincoln's eyes and mouth, Lincoln is just going to be a limpness body that will blow his and hers cover. She had to get that phone back, but yet she knew that wouldn't be possible with Mr. Finn around. Her only hope was that time would move fast, so that class would be over sooner. But until that bell rings to end the class, Luna had no choice but to wait, hoping that no one would find out that Lincoln is asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Luna waited anxiously for her class to end, she stared straight at her phone and the clock while being oblivious to everything that Mr. Finn was saying. He was busy talking about one of the battles for the American Revolution. But like I said before Luna wasn't paying attention as she was to focused on the phone on his desk, and wondered in hope and worry that Lincoln's cover wasn't blown.

She looks back up to the clock to see that it was three minutes away from the time when the bell would ring. Luna tapped her foot impatiently as it felt like an eternity three minutes with the second's hand going very slowly.

" _Come on hurry up! I need to get back to controlling Lincoln!"_

She started to tap her fingers against her desk as she now had two minutes left until the bell rang. Sweat started to go down her forehead, one minute left her body started shaking and more sweat went down her forehead, ten seconds Luna felt her heart beat rabidly, her feet tapped on the floor like a rabbit, and bit on her bottom lip a bit.

Finally the bell rang Mr. Finn puts down the history book and replaced it with a handful of homework sheets, as the class got up from their seats. "All right for homework tonight, write a six page essay on the Battle of Monmouth. No copying and pasting from the internet, did you hear that Hawk and Hank?"

"Yes sir." The two bullies answered as they along with everyone else grabbed the homework papers on the way out. With the last of the students gone Mr. Finn turns his attention to Luna who was just standing in front of his desk with an anxious look. Mr. Finn shook his head, " _God this generation is pathetic. Can't spend a full forty five minutes without those hunks of plastics."  
_ He thought while he walked behind his desk, he picked up the phone but didn't give it to Luna immediately, instead he just stood their while giving Luna a serious look.

"Now I hope you learned a valuable lesson Mrs. Loud."

"I sure did Mr. Finn."

"Good, because I would hate to see this plastic thing in your hand during my class again."

"Don't worry Mr. Finn, I wont have my phone out in class again."

"Excellent now get going to your class." Mr. Finn hands her phone back along with the homework papers; Luna leaves the classroom she runs over to her locker and placed the papers into her backpack, after that she went back into control of Lincoln.

* * *

Luckily for her Lincoln stayed up straight with the open book in his hands, and even more lucky everyone was to preoccupied by the book to notice Lincoln not turning his pages.

Lincoln jerked up as the limbs activated, he lifts his head up to look at the whole class just as Mrs. Johnson put down the book. "Alright everyone put your books down."  
The kids place their books on their desks, waiting for what Mrs. Johnson was going to say next.

"Alright class were going to be taking the test in five minutes. So I would like all of you to use the restrooms and get a drink to calm your nerves."  
Everyone gets up from their seats and went out of the classroom with Lincoln lacking behind due to him launching out his chair, falling face first onto the floor, and then getting up slowly off the floor.

He proceeded to walk out of the classroom, proceeding down towards the restroom while nearly bumping into teachers and other students in the process. He now stands in front of the boys restroom. Luna felt uneasy as she stared at it, she didn't want to go in there but she had no choice.

"This is going to get awkward." She said to herself.

Luna then proceeded to move Lincoln into the boys bathroom, inside there she could see the boys of Lincoln's class talking to each other, washing their hands, and doing their business on the urnials or stalls. Luna lowered Lincoln's head down to the floor to avoid seeing the boys doing their business in the urinals, he went into the stall on the far end of the restroom.

Inside that stall Luna looked down at the toilet and Lincoln's pants. "Just relax Luna, you've seen Lincoln's thing before when he was baby." Lincoln's hands jerked onto his waistband, he slowly pulls down his pants until his private part came out. Luna blushed upon seeing it, it was really awkward seeing her own brother's private and even more awkward that she had to move it in a perfect position to get the pee into get into the toilet.

 _"You can do this Luna, you can totally operate Lincoln's privates. Aw man that sounded wrong."_

Luna places Lincoln's hand on the private area, she then carefully operated it to point at the toilet water, all that was left to do was wait for nature to take its course. But Luna didn't have any patience as she wanted to be done with this awkward moment as quick as possible, she makes Lincoln shake the thing, " _Come on hurry up this is really awkward to look at."_

After a couple good shakes the pee finally came out, but it had came out on a mid shake, so in result the yellow liquid had splashed onto the toilet seat before it went into the toilet water. Luna looked away as she didn't want to watch Lincoln do his business, she waited until the sound of pouring water faded into a tickle of drips that then stopped all together.

Luna looked back into the feed to see the yellow toilet water. She quickly made Lincoln flush it, pull his pants up, and moved him out of the stalls and straight to the sinks; where she washed his hands firmly. The other boys looked at him strangely as they never saw someone wash their hands so intensely, before anyone could say anything Lincoln moved out of the restroom sideways bumping a trash can along the way.

Clyde met up with him when he exited the restroom.

"Well its time for the test Lincoln."

"Sure is dude, I mean Clyde."

"Do you think well pass?"

"Of course man, after all were two bright guys."

"Your right on that I guess."

"Yeah I am, anyway we should head back to class now." The two headed their way back to Mrs. Johnson's class, they pass two girls by the water fountain one was blond and the other had red hair.

"So do you know the name of that record that Mick Swagger released in 2005."

Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks, Clyde stopped as well as he looked at his best friend in confusion. "What's wrong Lincoln?"

Lincoln didn't respond as he or more precisely Luna was to busy listening to the girls conversation.

"I think it was called 'Life On The Road." The red head girl said.

"No that came out in 2009."

"Oh, its was probably called "Rocking Down The Town."

"Yeah I think that was it."

Luna twitched her eyes in irritation, those girls had it very wrong 'Rocking Down The Town' was released in 2004. The album that they were talking about is called 'Mick Swagger Goes To Australia'. Luna wanted to correct them so badly, and she was going to but that was until she saw Clyde looking at her/him weirdly, after seeing Clyde's face she remembered that she had a job to do.

"Huh, oh sorry Clyde I just had a daydream."

Clyde looked at him strangely, "You had a sudden daydream?"

"Yes, it happens sometimes."

"Since when?"

"Since I got home yesterday."

"Why?"

"I don't know Clyde, but it just happen."

"Are you going to have more sudden daydreams?"

"I don't know will just have to wait and see. Anyway we should get going, we don't wanna be late." Lincoln sped down the hallway once again leaving Clyde behind who had a worried face.

* * *

Lincoln took a seat on his desk, which thankfully was more quicker and non jerky like last time. Everyone else took their seats and waited for Mrs. Johnson, Clyde however looked at Lincoln in worry as he was worried for his best friend's weird behavior. First Lincoln moved weirdly and swung his arms around at random, second that sudden daydream he had, third he never blinked once, and finally his voice was different.  
He didn't know what was with him today, but as Lincoln's best friend he was determined to find out and help him out with the problem.

Right now however he had to focus on the test.

Mrs. Johnson comes in with the test papers. She places the papers on her desk before addressing the class.

"Alright class the test will begin shortly, please take out your sharpen pencils.

* * *

"Time for the main event." Luna told herself, as she walked down the high school hallway oblivious to the world around her as teachers and students walk past her.

Luna then turns a corner and crashed right into Hank, the two fell on their bottoms while their phones fell onto the floor. "Hey watch where your going, you dumb rocker." Hank said as he shook his fist angrily at Luna who returned the gesture. "Same goes to you, you smelly jock."

The two growled at each other as they picked up their phones, the two then got up from the floor and walked off in different directions. Luna shook her head in anger she really hated that guy and his friend, they were just so unbearable, but she didn't want to think about those jerks now as right now she needed to focus on Lincoln's test. She looks down to the phone and then she-.

This wasn't her phone, the phone was blue with a little crack on the bottom of the screen, her phone was purple with a little guitar sticker on the top. Luna began to panic as this was second time she lost her phone today, and if she didn't have her phone then that means that Hank has got it.

She turns around, but couldn't see him anywhere in the crowd of students. "Aw S $ !"  
Was the only thing she said as this was extremely bad, Lincoln was about to take his test and without her he can't operate, to make matters worse that bonehead will most likely answer all the questions wrong.

Luna ran off in the direction that Hank went, she needed to find him and get her phone back as quick as possible before it was to late.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

 **A/N  
And so after a long wait the next chapter is finally here! Sorry for the wait I just had other stories that just popped into my mind, but do not worry this story is almost complete and I shall finish it either this week or next week I hope.**

* * *

Hank walked through the crowded hallway like an unstoppable machine, people wisely moved aside from the bully, those that weren't fast enough or don't notice him were abruptly pushed aside hard they either got shoved against lockers, walls, doors, the water fountain, and the floor most of the time. One skinny kid with glasses learned this the hard way; he was sitting down tying his shoe when Hank slammed his arm against his face and pushed him to the ground, the impact sent the kid's glasses to fly off his face and land on the ground which was then stepped on by a passing student.

Hank eventually met Hawk at his not so clean locker.

"Hey dude." Hank greeted.

"Hey dude."

"Man I'm glad that class is over."

"Tell me about it, I hate that class especially with that stick in the mud Mr. Finn."

"Yeah, he has a great big stick stuck up his butt."

The two let out a meaty laugh and gave each other a chest bump. "By the way dude, I got this awesome video to show you."

"What is it?" Hawk asked.

"Its about this guy wearing a gorilla costume scaring other people."

"That sounds hilarious."

"It is dude."

"What are you waiting for play it."

Hank pulls out his phone from his pocket and switched it on, the screen lit up to reveil a classroom. Looking at it, it looked really familiar.

"Is this the video?"

"No, I don't know what this is." Hank then takes a closer look, and upon further inspection he found that this wasn't his phone. The phone was purple with a little guitar on the top, "Hey this isn't my phone."

"It isn't? Then who is it?"

"Beats me, but whoever owns it has this weird app on it."

Mrs. Johnson then appears on screen with the test papers in her arms.

"Hey isn't that old Mrs. Johnson?" Hawk pointed out.

"Yeah it is! Heh remember when I put that thumbtack on her chair."

"Yeah, she screamed like a little girl."

"Then she gave us detention for a full week."

The two bullies gave out another meaty laugh over the old memories they had. They then look back at the screen and it showed Mrs. Johnson putting the papers on the desks, eventually she placed one in front of the camera. Hank and Hawk were now confused, "So what is this anyway?" Hank asked.

"Maybe its some sort of app that the elementary school set up and makes you answer test questions."

"What like in that one game where you answer math questions, and if you get them wrong a bald teacher in a green shirt chases you through the school with a ruler?"

"No I think its just your typical dumb school quiz game."

"Oh, well I bet I could get more answers right than you."

"Your on."

Hank touched the answer for the first question, but nothing happened Hank looks down at it in confusion, he touches it again but again nothing happened. He repeatedly touches it growing frustrated, but still it did nothing Hank lets out an angry growl. "AW THIS STUPID THINGS BUSTED!"  
Hank throws it and the phone dropped into a passing trash can that was being pushed by the janitor.

"Man that was rip off." Hawk stated.

"You said it dude." Hank placed his finger on his chin and thought, " _I wonder where my phone is?"_

A sudden voice then gets their attention, "Hey!" The two looked up and saw that rock star obsessed, Loud sister approaching them.

"Well look who it is Hawk, its the rock star wannabe."

"Ha good one dude."

Luna put her hands on her hips, while giving the two boys an annoyed look. "Shut it you two, I came here to returned your phone." Luna pulls out Hank's phone from her pocket.  
"Oh well thanks rockie." Hank snags his phone out of her hand and the two started to walk away, but Luna's voice stopped them in their tracks.  
"Now return my phone." She demanded.

The two looked at each other, then at Luna, then at each other again. They let out a loud laugh that to Luna sounded like a bunch of cavemen, Hank and Hawk stopped laughing and looked at her with smirks.

"Sorry rockie, but we tossed it."

Luna at first was stunned but then she felt her face go as red as a tomato, "YOU TOST MY PHONE!"

"Relax it fell in the janitor's waste pin. Come on Hawk lets ditch this loser." The two leave the fuming girl, Luna wanted so desperately to knock those two heads together like cymbals, but they didn't matter now, now she needed to find the janitor and seeing how he didn't pass her while she walked down the hallway he must've went the other direction. Luna ran down to catch up with him.

* * *

"So you see my phone is in your trash can." Luna told the janitor.

She had some problems on tracking the janitor down, she had to ask students about where he went, had to detour past wet floor signs, missed him several times as he left a room that she had just entered. Luna had finally manage to catch up to him at the back entrance near the cafeteria.

"Oh dear, its to bad you didn't catch me sooner as I had just dumped my load into the dumpster." Janitor Bob stated with deep regret on his face.

"Oh you got to be kidding."

"Now don't worry miss the garbage truck wont be taking out the dumpster until tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's a relief."

"But I dumped old, gooey, moldy, smelly cheese in there so its kind of a nightmare in there."

"Oh that's just perfect."

"Would you like some help retrieving it?"

"No thanks dude I got this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't offer."

The janitor leaves to do his duties, Luna however stood there preparing to go out there and get her phone back. Luna lets out a huge sigh and then headed out to the dumpster, she open the lid and the rotten smell of the cheese immediately hit her hard. Luna covered her nose and turned away from the awful smell,  
"AH! It smells like Lynn's dirty socks."  
Luna turns back to the dumpster, she could see her phone in an area that was miraculously untouched by the cheese.

Luna reaches in, but couldn't quite reach it, so she leans further down but she had leaned in to far and gravity pulls her upper body down making her fall right into the dumpster. Luna shortly raises herself up with the look of absolute disgust on her face, her clothes were stained by the cheese while her skin were stained by other garbage, an old fish skeleton sticking out from her hair, and she had her phone clench in her hand.

"Yuck! How can Lana stand this stuff. Sigh, oh well I least I got my phone back now."  
Luna jumps out of the dumpster and when she landed she felt her feet sink into some garbage that had gotten into her boots. She cringed in disgust and continued to do so as she walked to the doors.  
She grabbed the handles and pulled, but they didn't open, she tries again but they wont budge. It wasn't until now that Luna remembered that the doors locked from the outside, so now although Luna had her phone she was now locked out of the school.

Luna goes into a fit of rage, shaking her fists and screaming out words that would make this story get an upper rating. After three hours of ranting and cussing Luna finally calms down, she lets in deep breaths while rubbing her forehead.

"Get ahold of yourself Luna, you got your phone back and that's important, now you can help Lincoln with his test. Besides its only 1:30!"

Luna quickly went to the Linc cam, through it the test paper was blank and the classroom was empty as everyone has left for their lunch break.

"You mean to tell me that I went through all this and I missed it!"

Luna's face turns red, she takes in a deep breath, "SON OF A" A large truck then passes by the front of the school a gave a loud honk.

* * *

Sometime later it was the end of the school day for both elementary/middle school, with her phone back Luna could now get back in control of Lincoln as the phone provided visuals for her, so that she could see where he was going.  
Lincoln was currently walking down the hallway with Clyde who had been increasingly worried about his friend, as he had just been sitting there at his desk not moving an inch through out the day even when it was time for lunch.

Now he was doing that weird walk again where he was stumbling around, nearly colliding with lockers and other students.  
"So are you sure your okay Lincoln?"

"I'm really fine dude, I mean Clyde."

"Are you sure? I mean you've been stumbling around, haven't moved at all in class, and you haven't blinked once today or move your eyes."

"Uh, well there's a reasonable explanation for that."

"Which is?"

"Ummmm, hey look its Luna!"

Clyde looks forward to the entrance and did indeed see Luna standing there with her phone and controller in her hands.  
"Luna what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my little bro." Luna said casually as she got in between the two and put her arm over Lincoln.

"But me and Lincoln have plans today."

"Sorry Clyde, but mom and dad needed him to help them clean the attic."

"Oh well I guess we should hang tomorrow then."

"Yeah, that would work out much better."

"Well see ya tomorrow then Lincoln."

"Yeah he'll see you tomorrow."

"By the way why are you all dirty?"

"Don't ask"

Luna guides Lincoln out of the school ground leaving a bewildered Clyde behind. Clyde stood there thinking about the way Lincoln was acting today and he would continued to think about this until tomorrow.

* * *

When Luna and Lincoln got home, Luna took Lincoln to her room and sat him on her bed.  
"I'm so sorry bro, I failed you and now your going to get in huge trouble with the rents." Luna sighs sadly, turns her body towards the door and puts her a hands on her chin as she put her arms on her knees. "  
This is all my fault, if I had just went to that concert alone then Lincoln would've got a good night sleep and Ace that test. But no I've been a complete bonehead and made him come with me, and accidently made him flunk that test. Now he's going to get in trouble and he'll never speak to me again for the trouble I caused him."

Luna puts her head down as she thinks about the coming consequences that will fall on the both of them soon. Just then Lori entered the room with her phone in hand,  
"Hey Luna where were you today? I waited for about twenty minutes for you."

"Sorry sis, but I had to do something else."

"Well you could have texted me, instead of just making me wait in the van for you."

"Sorry sis."

"And another thing is-hey what's up with Lincoln?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked nervously.

"Well he's sitting weird and staring off into space."

Lori walks over to him and waves her hand in front of his face but got no response; looking closer Lori noticed that something wasn't right with Lincoln's eyes, they looked unnatural and painted. Lori puts her finger on the eye and slowly went down wiping the makeup off. Lori looks at her now makeup painted finger and to Lincoln with confusion, before she turns her attention to Luna.

"Luna why is there makeup painted on Lincoln's eyelids?"

Luna grew hesitant for the moment, but she knew that now the jig was up so she might as well come clean.  
"Well you see Lori, I kind of snuck out last night to go to a concert and I brought Lincoln."

"You did what!"

"And because I did that Lincoln got stuck in this very heavy sleep."

Luna winces as Lori gave the most angriest look she ever gave to anyone, Lori looked like she wanted to strangle her in the same way that Homer Simpson does to Bart. Luna  
backed away a bit and Lori took a step forward, "So did Lincoln miss his test?" She asked in between her teeth.  
"Well yes and no, you see I got him to school and tried to get him to do his test with this machine thing I got from Lisa's room. But I lost my phone and after a series of shenanigans I got it back, but I was to late and he missed it."

Lori growled in anger, Luna backs away even more and got ready to run incase Lori charged at her.

"Luna out of all things we did to each other over the years, this has to be one of the worst things you did to one of our siblings."

"I know an-"

"I mean its bad enough you snuck out, but you gotten the great idea of bringing Lincoln along when he had a big test coming up."

"Yes but you s-"

"Did Lincoln tell you about the test?"

"Yes, but I thought he would Ace it and brought him along anyway."

Lori face-palms and does another growl, "Oh Luna really!"

"I know I messed up bad."

"You think!"

"But I just can't get Lincoln to wake up, I blasted loud music, shook him, and put him in running water."

"Did you try this?"

"Tried what?"

"LINCOLN DAD'S MAKING BLUEBERRY PANCAKES!"

Just like that Lincoln woke up from his deep sleep, "Oh really, then safe me a piece."

Lincoln looked around in excitement before getting confused as he found himself in Luna's room, Lori is looking at Luna with an annoyed look while Luna had her mouth open in complete shock as she couldn't believe Lori woke Lincoln up just like that, it was just so easy that it made her want to scream in frustration.

"Hey what's going on?" Lincoln looks around some more until he set his gaze on the alarm clock which read 4:00.  
"OH NO! DID I SLEPT THROUGH MY TEST!"

"Oh yeah, you literally did Lincoln. And you can thank Luna for that."

Lincoln didn't know what Lori was talking about at first, but the memories of sneaking out to that concert came flooding back to him.  
"Oh yeah."

Lori's demeanor lowered a bit, although Lori was still mad at Luna she also knew that Lincoln himself also had to share some of responsibility for this incident.  
"Now Lincoln I know Luna literally made you go to that stupid concert. But you should have been more firm with her and get a good night sleep."

"I know but-"

"I mean if you had a good night sleep, you would've had the energy to take that test."

Lincoln doesn't say anything but just puts his head down.

"And if you think my scolding is bad just wait until mom and dad hear about this."

And as if on cue their parents voices ranged out through the hallway.  
"LINCOLN LOUD GET DOWN HERE!"

The three jumped over their parents voices, Lincoln ran off to see them immediately for as he knew it wasn't wise to keep them waiting. When he left Lori turned back to Luna with disappointment on her face, "I hope you find someway to make this up for him as you owe him that."  
Lori leaves the room leaving an ashamed Luna behind, Luna felt as moldy as the cheese on her shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Loud House, the show belongs to Chris Savino and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

With eleven children in the house, it was only natural for almost all of them to get in trouble with their parents every now and again. And when they did, they knew it was wise to do as they said in order not to get in more trouble. Now all the siblings dreaded this as not only from the punishment they would receive, but also from the coming talk they would have with their parents as it was the coming scolding that made each of them nervous.

This is what Lincoln was feeling as he stood in front of his parents who were on the couch, they stared at him with sternness and with their arms crossed. Lincoln knew he was in big trouble for missing the test, and although he was nervous for the coming punishment he was going to receive; there was also a little anger as this whole mess was Luna's fault. She made him go to that concert, she had him go into a deep sleep that made him miss his test.  
Of course Lincoln knew that he had a hand in it to, but that anger he was harboring right now ignored that.

"Lincoln can you care to explained to us, why you didn't do your test today?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Lincoln was hesitant to answer at first, very hesitant but he couldn't beat around the bush on this one so he just spilled the beans.  
"I was asleep in class."

"Asleep? Why were you asleep in class?" Rita asked her son.  
Lincoln so desperately wanted to tell them about how it was Luna's fault, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it as it was the cursed of being a good brother and heart.  
Which Lincoln found it pretty annoying at time to time, "I was up all night reading my comic books."

His parents looked even more disappointed after hearing that piece of news.  
"Lincoln Loud! You mean to tell us that even though you knew that you had a big test, you decided to read comics instead of having a good night sleep." Rita sternly said.  
Lincoln put his head down sadly and simply said yes.

"Well guess what your grounded." Rita replied.

"And that means no video games, no comics, no seeing Clyde, no TV, and no electronics until you get your grades up understand." Lynn Sr. added.

Lincoln nodded.

"Now go to your room, I don't want to see you until dinner." Rita said.

Lincoln sighed sadly and began to head towards the stairs, until Luna who had listen in on the conversation with guilt rising within her until she couldn't take anymore jumped off the stairs and landed on her knees, as she puts her hands together pleading.  
"NO DON'T PUNISH LINCOLN! PUNISHMENT ME!" Luna babbled as she moved closer to her parents and past Lincoln.

The three looked at her in surprise as they didn't expect her to do this, especially Lincoln as he didn't expect her to act like this, as he was very certain that she was just going come to his room while he was grounded and say that she was so sorry along with how she was going to make this up for. Rita and Lynn Sr. however looked at their third daughter in confusion as they had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"IT WASN'T LINCOLNS FAULT FOR FALLING ASLEEP IN CLASS! IT WAS ME! ME! MEE!"

"How?" Rita asked with raised eyebrows.

Luna lets out a few sniffles, "I made him sneak out with me in order to see a concert."

Lynn Sr. and Rita gasped in shock, "You did what?!" They both yelled.

"I took him to a concert, and although I knew he had a test coming I took him anyway and we rocked out all night. That's the real reason why he slept all day."

At first Rita and Lynn Sr. were shocked at the revelation, but after they glanced at each other briefly they give Luna the same look that they gave Lincoln just moments ago.  
"Luna Loud not only did you sneak out, you also caused Lincoln to miss his test."

"Yes."

"That is really irresponsible and so disappointing."

"I know."

"So now your grounded and that means no instruments, no music, no concerts, no electronics, no TV, and no Mick Swagger CDS!"

"So does this mean that Lincoln's ungrounded?" Luna asked.

"No he still is?" Rita replied.

"But I confessed and it was my fault."

"We know but he was also an accomplish, and to make this fair your grounded until he gets his grades up."

"Oh."

"Now go up to rooms."

The two siblings nodded and went up to their rooms.

* * *

After dinner Lincoln is sitting at his desk restudying for the retake test, that will be handed out next Wednesday.  
"Man I can't believe I gotta do this all over again."

A knock then came from his door and Luna let herself in, "Hey bro."

"Oh hey Luna."

Luna sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Look I came here to say that I'm very sorry for the trouble I caused you today, and I understand if you don't want to speak to  
me again."

Lincoln gently pulls Luna's hands of his shoulders.  
"I am angry that you got me into this trouble, but I appreciate that you admitted to mom and dad that this was your fault."

"I just couldn't let you take the full blame on this, and it was the least I can do. So are we cool?"

"Its a start, but I'm still pretty angry with you."

"That's understandable, but I'm going to make this right between us."

"It isn't another concert is it?" Lincoln asked with a eyebrow raised.

"No bro, I'm going to help you study." Luna picks up his book.

"Your really going to that?"

"Of course, I made you fail your test I might as well help you Ace it."

Lincoln smiled a little "Okay thanks."

Luna rubs his hair, "No problem bro." Luna then opens up the book, "Now question one what is 9x6?"

"54"

"Correct."

And so through out Lincoln's and Luna's punishment Luna helped him with various questions for the test, and when it came time for the retake Lincoln passed it and as promise both he  
and Luna punishment were over, although Lynn and Rita were still annoyed with the fact that Luna snuck out and caused this trouble. But that's not all Lincoln was asked by  
Clyde about his weird behavior through out that day, but had no idea what he was talking about as Luna had returned the robotic limbs to Lisa's room.  
Luna also sweared on her heart that she would never sneak out ever again.

.

.

Which only lasted for four weeks, as she snuck out again to check out another concert but this time she didn't take any of her siblings which she did promised herself she would never  
do that again. Now you might say that Luna didn't learn anything after this whole experience, but she's has rock and roll in her heart and as you may have know  
rockers like to break the rules a little.


End file.
